1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse with a gain weight means, and more particularly to a mouse having a balancing weight so that the mouse handles better.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mouse with gain weight means was published in Taiwan patent T.W. M283244, “A mouse structure with adjustable gravity”. The mouse comprised a case, a cursor control unit, a plurality of keys, a housing, and a balancing weight element. The case has a circuit board disposed inside the case. The cursor control unit is disposed in the circuit board and extends to the outside of the bottom of the case. The plurality of keys are disposed on the case. The balancing weight element is fixed in the case.
However, in the mouse structure of the prior art, the balancing weight element is fixed inside the top of the mouse. For this reason, when users use the mouse they will feel that the top of the mouse is heavy, and the bottom of the mouse is light. So the mouse of the prior is difficult to handle.
The inventor of the present invention recognizes the above shortage should be corrected and special effort has been paid to research this field. The present invention is presented with reasonable design and good effect to resolve the above problems.